powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Enginden Sentai Raceranger
is the 36th season of Nexus Super Sentai series and the counterpart of Power Rangers: Goes Extinct. Plot Characters Racer Rangers Allies *Samuel Nakaoka Joo the Second (he was stucked in his Ultimate Beast Mode glitch on Anime World while in human form in Human World until it was fixed by thew power of Rainbow Meat and turned back into girl form again) *Peter Griffin *Eureka *Roho Joo *Melk th Second *Samuel Joo *Asami Nakaoka *Samuel Nakaoka Joo the First *Reiny Joo/"Reijinju" Villains Shadow Crews *Shadow the Knight *Eustace *Dr. Mikoto *Madame Mystric Other Villains *Dronius Arsenal Morphing Devices *Racer Brace *Racer Appliasingal Weapons *Racer Laser *Super Enforcer Buster **Enforcer Buster ***Speedway Buster ****Firetruck Sword ****Grouncarrie Launcher ****Jet Bowgun ***Trianglbuster ****Mixer Blaster ****Policer Gun ***ArmchanginSwoGun Mechas Racer Mechs *Super Enginden Gattai Super RaceGoJin-Daioh **Enginden Gattai RaceRessha-Oh ***Enginden Gattai Racer-Oh ****Firetruck Racer ****Grouncarrier Racer ****Jet Racer ***Enginden Gattai Ressha-Oh ****Train Racer ****Mixer Racer ****Police Racer ***Enginden Gattai GoCranJin ****Crane Racer ****Battlewagon Racer Auxiliary *Racer-Oh/Ressha-Oh Knuckle **Energy Racer *Racer-Oh/Ressha-Oh Shield **Traffic Racer *GoCranJin Drill **Drill Racer Episodes The Ultimate Beast Arc #Starting your Way #Heading to Racer-Oh #On the Road to Samuel Nakaoka #Hant Jou Receives #Ira, The New Black Ranger #Super, Eiji Wildman #The Oldest Train Racer #Ira's Displeasure #Baby-sized, Noodle Babysit #Rising Uping #Tiring Black, Ira's Stands Up #Counterattack Plan #Two Racer Formation #Powering-up the Racer Mechas #The New Sixth Ranger Shocking, The Son fo the Gai Ikari and Louki #Go Underground, GoCranJin is Here #Amazing Arm Changing! Akora's Transformation Arms #Look Out! Enraged Samuel Nakaoka Berserker (Part One) #Shocking, Samuel and Zebra's History (Part Two) #Spiking Onwards, 5-Ren Double Shield Biju Punch #Super Formation: RaceGoJin-Daioh #Quest to the Sea #Travel to the Edo Period, Samuel Nakaoka's Reckless Ambushed (Part One) #Oh Dear Me!! Commander Zayong Executes (Part Two) #The Horror Shocked Revealed, Samuel's Fateful Rage of Ultimate Beast (Dronius revealed his truth that his parents were supposedly killed by her as Samuel Nakaoka's shock in horror and anger by forcefully turned Ultimate Beast Mode, Part Three) #Samuel's Kindness, The Tears of Hope (Part Four) #Samuel's Alone Journey Samuel's Full Course Menu Arc #Samuel and the Legendary Titan Meat (Part One) #The Legendary Rainbow Meat Decided, Ultimate Mode Activate! (Part Two) #Arming Change! New Mode, Appeared! #Saikou!! Test Battle Track! #It's Here, Rising Agito! #The Taste of the Life Cycle, The Shrinbug Appeared (Part One) #The Complete Metamorphosis Dessert Decide, The Shocking Lifeform Approachs! (Samuel Nakaoka the Second was turned back to his regular girl form again, Part Two) #The Fruit of Life, Samuel's Advances! (Part One) #The Mysterious Lifeform Beast Reappears, The Fruit of Life and the Dessert (Part Two) #Search the Sundust Flower, Sasuke's Reappeared (Sasuke Uchiha reappearance revealed he was unsealed by Dronius to prevent him from getting Sundust Flower and attempt to kill him, Part One) #Race to the Sundust, Samuel Nakaoka and Toriko vs. Dronius and Sasuke Uchiha (Samuel Nakaoka and Toriko battling against Dronius and Sasuke, Part Two) #Bijuken's Power Evolution, Show me a Biju Ryuken!! (Thanks to the three of the Samuel Nakaoka's Full Course Menu, his Biju Punch and Ryu Bakuretsuken combined into Biju Ryuken attack to defeat Sasuke and seals him for good, Part Three) #The Sundust Garden Destroyed, The Lone Sundust Flower's Life (Dronius destroys the Sundust Garden but the lone survived as Agido picking up the one seed before died, Part Four) #The Three Samuel's Full Course, The Resurrection of the Sundust Garden (Agido; surprisingly grows the one Sundust Flower which is seeds sprouts; making the resurrection of the Sundust, Part Five) #The Sundust Flower Decided, The Fourth Full Course Menu of Samuel Nakaoka (Part Six) #The Moon of the Drink, The Fifth Full Course Menu Appears!! (Part One) #The Moon of the Drink Decided, Samuel's Sixth and Final Full Course Menu on the Road! (Part Two) #Oh No!! Samuel Nakaoka the Second's Unstoppable Rampage!!! (Part One) #Samuel Nakaoka's Hopes' True Form, The Embodiment of Trust! (Samuel Nakaoka the Second realizes that his true colors and his Numberon 1 revealed her true form; The Embodiment of Trust: Zarths since Akko drawing the picture of the himself and Numberon 1, Part Two) #The Final Full Course Menu Decided, The Sacredorbfruit Appears! (Agido and the gangs managing discovered the Sacrelorb; the final piece of the Beast Generations, Part Two) #Final Episode: Samuel Nakaoka the Second, Chosen of the Strongest Warrior!! (Samuel Nakaoka the Second was finally awakened by the Chosen of the Wonders Song, his memories was fully restored and accept the Sacrelorb's answer and becoming the true Strongest Warrior, Part Three) Trivia *The first time where the sixth Ranger transformed into Final Form. See Also Category:Super Sentai Category:Sentai-Exclusive